Hitting Mr Berry
by vicgirl831
Summary: What would have happened in Season one if the mailman that Finn hit was Rachel's father Leroy. Story way better then summary, rating may change in later chapters!


"Ok Finn, so you're going to slowly ease yourself off the brake." Carol Hudson told her son. Finn started to reverse out of his driveway. Carol smiled at her son as he pulled out of the driveway perfectly, he watched as all ongoing cars passed his house before pulling onto the road. "Now slowly go to the stop sign, there' she pointed, ' the one at the end of the block." Finn nodded, when he started driving and smiling over at his mom he didn't notice the mailman crossing the street. "Finn stop!" His mother yelled, but instead of hitting the brake he accidently hit the gas.

They both felt the crash and felt the man's body hit the windshield. "Shit!" He cursed and finally pressed down on the brake, and put the car in park. He immediately followed his mom out of the car and made his way towards the man on the ground. Finn was happy to see that she was already checking the man out, it was times like these that he was happy his mom was a nurse. He crouched down on his knees and helped the man sit up. "Sir, I swear I didn't see you! I am so so sorry!"

The mailman took Finn's hand helped himself up."Thank you son, but would you and your mother kindly drive me to the hospital." He tried to move his arm but whenever he tried he ached out in pain. "I think, I think my arm is broken." He stuttered out in pain. "Plus I would like to call my family and let them know what's going on."

"Yeah no problem, I'll drive." Finn exclaimed excitedly.

"No, i'll drive. We don't want another accident on our hands." Carol said, placing a reassuring hand on her son's back. Finn reluctantly handed over his keys to his mom and walked to the back seat as the passenger seat was taken by the stranger in a mailman suit. "Is there anyone we can call Mr..." She stopped short as she realized they didn't even know the strangers name.

"Berry, my name is Leroy Berry." He smiled as he sat in the car and shook Carol's hand with his non broken arm. Leroy smiled at the warm hospitality the Hudson's were showing. "And no, don't worry about it. I will call them when we get there."

In the back seat Finn leaned up and said, "Again Mr. Berry i'm so so sorry!" He gave his half smile and sat back in his seat. When they arrived at the hospital, Finn immediately stood up and took control over the situation. He ran in and got a wheelchair from the front desk and moved to help Leroy out of the car and into his wheelchair. When they got to the front desk Finn looked at the nurse and said, "So um I hit this man with my car, by accident of course. He needs medical attention, we think he broke his arm."

The nurse nodded and paged a doctor right away. "Someone will be right with you !" She smiled and continued typing away on her computer. A few minutes later a nurse called out Leroy's name and wheeled him to a room.

About twenty minutes has passed since they all were seated in the small hospital room, and before Finn could ask if he needed anything again they all heard Leroy's name being frantically called from the hallway. Carol and Finn looked at each other in confusion until Leroy explained. "Finn would you be nice enough to bring my daughter Rachel into the room?" Finn nodded and sprinted to the hallway.

He caught up with the frantic teenager and tapped her on the shoulder. "Excuse me but you're the one thats looking for Leroy Berry right?" She nodded. "He's right this way."

"Finn Hudson? What are you doing here and why is my papa here?He wouldn't tell me anything over the phone."Rachel asked. She wanted to know why he was here and how it fit together with her papa.

"Um I kinda hit him with my car!" he said low. He really wished she didn't hear him, but sooner or later it was all going to come out.

"What did you say?" She asked angerly. She clearly heard him the first time.

"Please don't make me repeat it I feel bad enough as it is." He said looking up to meet her eyes. He had to admit that seeing her for the first time up close she was very beautiful.

"Its bad enough you and your loser friends ruin my life at school but now you're ruining my life at home?" He looked down and decided not to say anything, he didn't need to make the situation any worse. She pointed a finger at him and yelled before walking into her papa's room, "You're going to pay Finn Hudson!"

* * *

Thank you for reading my new story...more to come!

Reviews are welcome!


End file.
